


The Kiss

by annakas



Category: Batman - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/gifts).



A/N: This is written for Lenore's Multifandom Mini Challenge.

 

As first kisses went, this one was the most powerful one Lex had ever got before. There was no sloppiness or pumping of the noses, there was no sweetness or tenderness to it.

Instead Lex found raw power, animalistic rage turned in to lust. Before he knew it, his back was against the wall and instead of the fist he expected his face to meet he got Bruce's tongue in his mouth, plundering it, conquering it.

He didn't have much of a choice but to suck the new guest or to bite it. Both possibilities were tempting, but Lex was horny and a teenager and Bruce was a good kisser and he had always secretly wondered if the rumours about Bruce's skill were true or not. Now was his chance to find out.

This didn't have to mean anything, only that they had just went in to a new area where to fight, like the grades and who was the biggest freak before that. So Lex did the only thing he knew what to do.

He fought back with his tongue and tried to dominate Bruce with his kiss. Show who had the best oral skills, be it at debating or giving pleasure. It wasn't easy because Bruce really knew how to use his tongue, but so did he.

The wall against his back was hard, but Bruce against him was even harder. Lex wrapped his legs around the older boy, one hand trying to get under Bruce's shirt at the boys nipples and the other around Bruce's neck, to keep himself in place.

The older male wasn't idle either and Lex really liked what the hands did to his backside. It was an interesting experience how Bruce's mouth blundered his mouth with the same rhythm Bruce squeezed his ass.

And just when he thought he was getting the upper hand, Bruce did something incredible with his tongue and Lex whimpered.

Just whimpered and came.

Heart beating wildly, short of breath and completely mortified. Lex couldn't believe he had lost. He couldn't believe he had come from just a kiss, and some very inventive frottage. He had lost to Bruce.

That was the most mortifying sexual experience of his life, if not the hottest. Lex couldn't understand what had happened. He was winning, he knew it, but then Bruce did something new, something incredible and he was lost and came.

His confusion must have shown because Bruce smirked and while nibbling on Lexes upper lip whispered two words.

Two fateful words: "Tantric Teachings"

Lex whimpered again and noticed that Bruce was still hard, still holding him in place, and went from nibbling his lip to nibbling Lexes ear.

Then there was a husky whisper:" Don't worry I haven't finished with you yet. That was just the beginning."

Lex just whimpered again, and let Bruce do what he wanted with him, because he wanted it too.

fin.


End file.
